The Mask
by Ironhawk
Summary: This is a novelization of the events contained in Majora's Mask, with some minor alterations. 6 years after the events in Ocarina of Time, Link is riding in the woods when he gets mugged by an imp. He is led on a chase he won't forget.
1. A Walk in the Woods

Wassup yall? This is my first fic so im gonna get down to the nitty gritty. Im not an author. Ive never pretended that im good at writing and ive never pretended that people will like my work. I'm doing this for myself, and the only reason im putting it here is for constructive criticism. If you don't like it, please tell me, and ill play around with things. Anyways, this is the novel that ive now titled "The Mask" and is a novelization of Majora's Mask and the events therin. What probably won't happen is me describing every step and the speech won't be word for word. Ill probably gloss over certain parts that I find to be not exciting or dosent pertain to the main plot. Another forewarning, link isn't 12 in this one, hes 16, and hes badass as only a 16 year old can be.

Legal note: I don't own Zelda or anything affiliated with it. Anything in this story that I reference belongs to it's respective owner.

Now lets get started!

**The Mask**

Chapter 1

**A Walk in the Woods**

Link trudged through the back realms of the lost woods. It was quite obvious that no one except the forest spirits and their lesser minions had been here in quite some time. Epona snorted and Link leaned forward to calm the scared mare. "Shush, Epona, now's not the time to be frightened."

But unknown to Link, hidden in the trees, was indeed something to be frightened of. It was a skull kid. He had been following Link for some time now. Behind him floated two forest faeries. One of them was a rich dark purple, while the other was a pale yellow.

The yellow one turned to her brother. "You think this guy has anything worthwhile on him?" she asked the purple faerie.

"Of course he does!" replied the purple faerie, rather shortly. "Skull Kid says he's got something so he's got something!"

"Shush you two." the imp butted in, "It's time"

"Right"

The two faeries drifted out and slowly trailed the horse. When the right moment came, they pounced! The purple one smacked Epona on the nose while the other flew into her eyes. The horse reared and the boy sitting on the horse was thrown off.

"Excellent work, you two!" Skull kid exclaimed as he jumped out of the bushes to inspect the body. The fiendish imp stood over Link's still body and frantically searched his pockets. Surely someone with that nice a horse had something worthwhile.

Jackpot! He pulled out an ocarina. The instrument was pale blue, and depicted 3 triangles stacked together on the mouthpiece. "Oh, what a nice little trinket! I think I'll keep it!"

Link stirred. He was caught of guard when Epona reared. The rock on the ground that he had hit his head on didn't help either. "Ugh…." He murmured as he braced himself to sit up. He opened his eyes and there was a forest imp with two faeries in front of him. The imp was wearing some kind of mask. It was heart shaped, with what looked like tribal patterns on it. It also had spikes coming out where the beard and eyelashes would be. And in the imp's hands was… the princess's ocarina!

Link stood up and drew his sword. "You'll be giving that back now" At this the imp slowly turned around, then immediately jumped right on to Epona!

The startled mare took off, galloping down the forest path, but not before link got a hold of her rear. The ride went on like this until the little imp steered Epona by a stump, which dislodged Link from her buttocks.

Link stood up and started swearing as he pulled his sword. Epona had run off, and Link had no clue as to where she had dragged him to. He headed down the path in the general direction that the imp and his two henchmen took off, and he soon found himself jumping across mushrooms.

He found a hole in a tree and rejoiced! The thief had lead him straight to his hideout! Link smiled and ran through the door, only to find a black hole on the other side. The drop was too sudden for Link to recover, and so he fell into the pit.

After what seemed like eternity, Link hit a pond at the bottom. He got up and there was skull kid, using some kind of levitation spell to hang in the air next to the faeries on the opposite side of the pond from Link.

"Give the ocarina back, you little imp." Link stated through clenched teeth.

"Temper, temper, little boy. Deku scrubs shouldn't talk to their betters that way." Skull Kid said while fingering the ocarina. "Oh you're not a Deku Scrub, are you? Well I guess we better fix that." Skull Kid turned to face Link and began shaking his head.

Link faded into blackness, and he fell. He fell straight into a squirming pile of Deku Scrubs. Then a giant Deku scrub came and ate Link, ate him right down to his silly green cap.

Link woke up. He was still at the pond, and Skull Kid was still there with his two cronies.

"Hehe! Look how funny you are!" Skull Kid exclaimed over gales of laughter.

Link looked down across his hands, well, what used to be his hands. They had been replaced by branches. Link could also tell he was much shorter now. He looked into the water and saw the gnarled reflection of a Deku Scrub.

"What have you done!" Link proclaimed in a raspy, high-pitched voice.

The yellow faerie flew up to Link and said "He gave you what you deserve" and then began bonking Deku-Link on his round head.

Amidst the commotion, Skull kid and the purple faerie floated backwoods towards a round door. The door opened and they floated in. Just before it closed the purple faerie perked up and shouted "Tatl!" then the door slammed shut.

"Tael!" the yellow faerie shouted and ran, only to be stopped short by the door. She turned back to Link and shouted "This is your fault!"

"My fault?! Who mugged who here!" Link shouted back. "It doesn't mater anymore, were stuck together. If you want to see your friends again, follow me." Link ran over and jumped in an attempt to reach the door button. He finally got it and they entered a twisted tunnel. After a short jog they emerged in a basement and an access door slammed shut behind them. They ran up the stairs and out the basement door.

They now stood in a crowded market place in a large city. They turned and saw they building they had come from. It was a clock tower. A large clock tower, and the moon was hanging low above it, a menacing grin on his face.


	2. The Mysterious Mask Man

**Chapter 2**

**The Mysterious Mask Man**

Link reached up and grabbed his unwitting companion by the wings with his wooden deku hands. "Where the hell are we?" he asked in as firm a voice as his squeaky voice could manage.

"Lemme go!" Tatl responded. She proceeded to wiggle and squirm for the next 5 minutes while Link held firm.

"Tell me where we are and I will!"

"Fine!" she responded, giving up her hopeless struggle, "You're in Clock Town, the hub of Termina."

"And where the hell is Termina? I've been all around Hyrule and I've never heard of no 'Termina'"

"Look, all I know is that below the Termina Clock Tower is a lesser dimension. That's where we found you!"

"LESSER!?!" Link squeezed harder on Tatl's wings, and she resumed her desperate struggle

"RUF" Link heard a high pitched bark behind him and both Link and the trapped Faerie stopped their struggle. They slowly turned around. There was a large dog standing right behind thim. Large being a relative term. The dog was in actuality a Scotty no bigger than a milk crate, but to Link, being no bigger than a chair himself, the dog was equivalent to a Great Dane.

"GRRRRRRR…" the dog began to growl.

"Oh…" but Link never had the chance to finish that sentence as the dog pounced on him with great vigor. He began to chew on Link's various wooden body parts while Link desperately struggled to get out.

"Now who's trapped?" asked Tatl as she floated around. In all the commotion she had broken free of Link's grasp.

"No one is!" shouted Link and snapped his head back. The unorthodox headbutt landed right under the jaw bone of the bog and he stumbled away from his prize. It didn't last long though, the dog began charging Link. After a quick jaunt around the bustling square he managed to run back in to the giant Clock Tower.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Tatl as she swooped back towards Link. She managed to get in the doors right before they closed.

**In the Tower**

"Well that was close." Tatl said to the panting Link as he leaned his back against the door.

Link glared at the little pixie. Well at least he tried to glare. A wooden face doesn't leave much room for expression.

"Confused are we?" said a voice from the shadows. "Maybe I can help you."

The man stepped out from his dark corner and it was a familiar face to Link. It was none other than the owner of the Happy Mask Shop. He had had to close down after Link stopped being his salesman.

"You, why are YOU here?" Link asked questioningly. He then relized the mask man probably didn't recognize him.

"Well, little boy, for you are indeed a little boy,"

At this Link started a little bit, then muttered "Big boy, I'm 16"

"Whatever the case," the Mask Man continued, "Skull Kid stole something from you, just as he did from me. If you can get what he stole from you back, I can return you to your original form. But you also need to get something for me."

"Name it. Anything." Link said quickly.

"I need the mask Skull Kid wears. I looked long and hard for that mask, and I'm not going to give it up to some imp."

"Yeah sure I'll do it, but what's so special about that mask?"

"It's cursed. Yes, you heard me right. It's a cursed mask once used for hexing rituals. But someone hid it away. They feared what the mask could do."

Link and Tatl stood there slack jawed. "Well no wonder Skull Kid's been such a jerk lately!" Tatl exclaimed after a few moments. At this Link swing his head to the Faerie.

"You have a really bad habit of with holding information that could be vital, you know that?" scolded Link. "Whatever. Let's get this over with." Link began walking towards the door.

"Oh one more thing," the Mask Man said, "The festival here ends in three days. At that point that moon you saw plunging toward us is going to hit, sometime after midnight. I need my mask before then."

"Three days, got it. Comon, wafer wings, lets go."

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard what I said, lets go!"


End file.
